The Dark Knight And White Sorceres
by Devilish Grin
Summary: Ootsutsuki yang tertidur selama 500 tahun lalu bangkit kembali. Maka dari itu telah disiapkan orang-orang khusus yang kelak akan memerangi Ootsutsuki. Salah satu pelindung Hinata berbalik menyerangnya. Pein, Konan dan Hidan muncul untuk membantu! "Menyedihkan sekali kau, Sasori."/"Kalau aku berbohong, kau bisa mengambil nyawaku." Chapter Update -New Recruit-
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : T rate/Typo_

_Pair : Hints (Slight SasuHina/SasuSaku/NaruHina)_

_Genre : Romance/Adventure/Hurt-comfort_

_Story by DarkGrin_

_**.**_

_**Please do not copy-paste without my permission**_

_**Stop Plagiarism!**_

_**.**_

**ENJOY THE STORY**

_**.**_

****The Dark Knight And White Sorceres****

**~PROLOGE~**

...

Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan tentang perjalanan untuk menyelamatkan dunia

Dia yang terlahir sebagai reinkarnasi dari penyihir terakhir

Dianggap sebagai ancaman besar yang harus dimusnahkan dari dunia

.

"_Dunia dalam bahaya... " _ Ucap seorang gadis yang mengenakan kimono berwarna biru gelap.

.

"Kebangkitannya akan membawa bencana pada dunia". Tampak seseorang yang tubuhnya bercahaya sedang mengamati sesuatu.

.

"_Gadis itu harus disingkirkan!" _Seorang pria terlihat berada di suatu tempat dan sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang lainnya.

.

Seseorang dikirim ke dunia dalam misi penyelamatan dunia

.

"_Kedatanganku sebagai pembawa pesan". _Memperlihatkan setengah wajah ke bawah seorang gadis. Surai indigonya tampak terlihat dari balik kerudung birunya.

.

"_Dunia dalam bahaya dan harus ada seseorang yang menghentikannya!" _seorang pemuda mengepalkan tangannya sebagai bukti dari tekadnya yang besar.

.

Seperti apakah takdir yang akan mereka jalani?

.

"_Aku akan mengubah takdirku sendiri!" _ucap seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri sambil menengadah ke atas langit malam.

.

"_Kalau kau menjadi Dewi, lalu bagaimana denganku?" _Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang bicara dengan gadis yang memakai kimono biru.

.

Inilah kisah mengenai perjuangan dan pengorbanan

.

"_Aku ingin melindungi dunia, tempat dimana kau tinggal"_ seorang gadis berparas cantik sedang tersenyum ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri di depannya.

.

"_Seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku di sana... " _ gadis bersurai merah muda tengah memeluk pemuda dengan rambut raven.

.

"_Kelak... Jika aku berubah, tolong bunuh aku... " _Ucap gadis merah muda pada sang raven yang tengah mengamatinya dari belakang.

.

"_Aku menjadi iblis karena menunggumu... "_ Seseorang dengan penampilan tubuh yang aneh karena memiliki sayap kelelawar dan bermata merah bicara pada gadis berkerudung biru.

.

"_Awalnya aku hanya ingin melindungi orang yang kucintai, tapi sekarang aku ingin melindungi semuanya, karena aku mencintai dunia ini!" _ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang pada gadis indigo.

.

"_Semua orang yang ada di sini berjuang karena memiliki alasannya masing-masing... "_ Gadis indigo itu tersenyum lembut pada seorang pemuda berambut merah.

.

"_Kami akan melindungimu, Hime-sama!"_ ucap pemuda berambut pirang sambil melindungi gadis yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan '_Hime_'.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Prologenya terinspirasi dari Mahabarata hahah...

Sekedar ingin mencoba genre baru, berusaha lepas dari genre pyschology yang akhir-akhir ini bikin stress. Kalau jadi diteruskan kisah ini akan berputar diantara Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata juga kisah cinta segitiga antara ketiganya dan takdir yang mengikat mereka bertiga (itu pun bila banyak yang berminat membacanya haha).


	2. Meet The Devil

_._

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimito_

_Warn : T rate/Typo/Complicated triangle love/Guest star_

_Pair : Slight hints_

_Genre : Romance/Adventure/Hurt-comfort_

_Story by Dargrin_

.

**Please do not copy-paste without my permission**

.

**Enjoy it**

...

The Dark Knight And White Sorceres

CHAPTER 1

(Meet The Devil)

...

"Jadi anak-anak, itulah sejarah mengenai penyihir Ootsutsuki yang pernah hidup 500 tahun lalu dan pada hari kematiannya Ootsutsuki bersumpah akan lahir kembali setelah 500 tahun." Seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam ombak, manik merah dan kulit sebening susu sedang berdiri di ruangan kelas, sedang memberikan penjelasan sejarah mengenai asal-usul penyihir yang sempat mengancam dunia.

"_Sensei_!" seorang gadis yang duduk paling depan mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Sakura? Ada pertanyaan?" guru cantik itu menunjuk gadis yang bernama Sakura tadi.

"Bukankah kejadiannya sudah lama sekali? Kenapa setiap tahun kami selalu mempelajari sejarah yang sama? Lagipula kisah itu hanya mitos, kan?" Sakura sedikit mengeluarkan uneg-unengnya dengan pelajaran yang sedang ia pelajari. Jujur saja dia sudah bosan karena hampir 3 tahun berturut-turut harus mempelajari kisah yang sama. Selain itu di jaman yang sudah modern seperti ini, mana ada yang namanya penyihir? Dia juga yakin penyihir itu tak akan mungkin hidup lagi.

"Sakura, saya tahu kau bosan dengan pelajaran ini. Begitu pun dengan saya... " wanita itu menghela napas berusaha untuk sabar. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia harus mengajar dan mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti ini. "Saya juga heran kenapa kepala sekolah memaksa harus memberikan pelajaran ini terus... " gumamnya sambil membalik lembar demi lembar buku sejarah mengenai penyihir Ootsutsuki yang sedang ia pegang.

"_Sensei_!" gadis yang bernama Sakura itu kembali mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ada apa lagi Sakura?" tanya sang guru dengan wajah gusar.

"Apa mungkin Ootsutsuki akan hidup kembali? Terus terang saja aku tidak yakin dengan sejarah itu. Rasanya seperti membaca sebuah dongeng tentang petualangan untuk menyelamatkan dunia!" celetuk gadis itu sambil setengah tertawa.

Guru cantik itu langsung memijit keningnya, dia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sakura. Ujung-ujungnya mata pelajaran yang ia ajarkan hanya menjadi bahan olokan para murid saja. Sepertinya habis jam pelajaran usai dia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu kepala sekolah dan mengusulkan pelajaran sejarah baru pada Sarutobi.

"Sejarah itu bukan hanya dongeng belaka." Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria yang sudah berusia sekitar 60 tahunan muncul dari ambang pintu kelas. Dia masuk ke dalam kelas bersama dengan dua orang pria lainnya.

"Sarutobi-sama." Guru wanita itu membungkuk hormat pada pria tersebut.

"Beri hormat pada Kepala sekolah!" Shino selaku ketua kelas secara reflek langsung memerintahkan pada seisi kelas untuk memberikan hormat pada pria tua yang ternyata adalah sang kepala sekolah.

"SELAMAT SIANG KEPALA SEKOLAH!" serentak para murid di dalam kelas memberikan hormat kepada Sarutobi.

"Ootsutsuki bukanlah legenda atau mitos saja. Dia benar-benar hidup pada jamannya, dan sumpahnya akan kembali setelah 500 tahun lagi diyakini akan benar-benar terjadi," ucap Sarutobi dengan serius. "Itulah kenapa kalian, semua yang ada di sini, selain diberikan pelajaran dasar, kalian juga dibekali ilmu lain. Semua itu untuk mempersiapkan diri kalian masing-masing akan kebangkitan si Ratu sihir." Mendadak saja suasana menjadi hening.

"Kepala sekolah, aku ingin tanya!" lagi-lagi Sakura mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya kepala sekolah sambil tersenyum.

"Apa ada bukti kalau Ootsutsuki pernah hidup?" tanya gadis itu dengan sedikit sarkastik.

"Sudah kuduga. Anak-anak seperti kalian pasti tak akan mudah percaya pada cerita seperti itu," ungkapnya yang sepertinya sudah menduga reaksi dari Sakura.

"Perlu kalian ketahui, satu-satunya saksi yang pernah hidup pada jaman Ootsutsuki masih hidup sampai sekarang." Mimik wajah sang kepala sekolah menjadi lebih serius, bahkan para guru yang mendengarkan berubah menjadi tegang, "saksi itu adalah iblis yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun dan sekarang tinggal di hutan terlarang yang ada di dekat sekolah kita," lanjutnya.

"Hahaha baiklah anak-anak jangan memandangku dengan wajah seperti itu!" tak berapa lama pria tua itu tertawa saat melihat wajah para murid yang begitu tegang menatapnya, nyaris tak berkedip.

"Hari ini akan ada inspeksi! Jadi kalian semua diminta untuk keluar dan tinggalkan tas kalian!" ucap salah seorang guru laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di sebelah kepala sekolah.

"Yaaaaaaaahhh... " Semua murid mengeluh begitu mengetahui hari ini ada razia.

"Ayo anak-anak, cepat keluar kelas!" sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya, guru wanita itu menyuruh semua murid yang ada di dalam untuk segera keluar agar razia dapat segera dilaksanakan.

"Baik, Kurenai-_sensei_... " Dengan lemas para murid itu keluar dari dalam kelas sambil bersunggut-sunggut. Tentu saja mereka menghkhawatirkan benda-benda yang tak seharusnya mereka bawa ke sekolah itu disita oleh para guru. Kurenai hanya bisa tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat reaksi para muridnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan saya, Sarutobi-_sama_," ucap Kurenai karena merasa tertolong.

"Ah, tidak, tidak." Sang kepala sekolah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "apa yang kukatakan barusan itu benar adanya. Kau sendiri juga tahu hal itu, kan Kurenai? Hampir semua orang tua yang ada di kota ini juga sudah mengetahui keberadaan iblis itu," ucapnya dengan serius sambil melirik Kurenai.

...

Di luar kelas

Para murid semuanya berdiri di depan kelas sambil berharap-harap cemas agar barang bawaan mereka tidak disita para guru. Sebagian murid tampak mengintip dari balik jendela, sementara beberapa orang lainnya memilih cuek dan pasrah saja. Beberapa sisa murid lain malah ada yang turun ke bawah, entah itu ke kantin untuk jajan atau ke kamar kecil. Beberapa murid lain malah terlihat tengah asik ngobrol sama teman-temannya, termasuk Sakura yang saat ini sedang ngobrol dengan dua orang temannya. Mereka sedang membicarakan mengenai apa yang dikatakan kepala sekolah tadi, tentang iblis dan juga penyihir.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Kepala sekolah tadi," ucap gadis itu mengenai pendapatnya secara terang-terangan kepada dua orang temannya.

"Hee? Kau tidak mempercayainya, Sakura?" temannya yang berambut pirang membulatkan kedua matanya yang berwarna _aquamarine_.

"Tentu saja tidak sebelum aku melihatnya langsung!" cetus Sakura sedikit _arrogant_.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau berniat untuk... " Tenten, gadis bercepol dua itu menatap curiga pada Sakura. Dia tahu Sakura merupakan orang yang sangat rasional dan tak percaya mitos seperti itu. Ia menduga kalau temannya itu akan pergi ke hutan terlarang tersebut.

"Kita pergi ke hutan terlarang setelah pulang sekolah," balas Sakura cepat sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak, itu tidak boleh!" cegah Ino langsung menolak ide Sakura yang menurutnya berbahaya.

"Hmph, memangnya kenapa?" Sakura mendengus sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Hutan terlarang itu berbahaya, Sakura!" jawab Ino memberi peringatan pada Sakura.

"Oh, ya? Kata siapa hutan itu terlarang?" nada suara Sakura terdengar seperti sedang menantang ketimbang sebagai sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kata kedua orang tuaku. Sejak kecil mereka sudah menasehatiku untuk tidak pergi ke sana, karena hutan itu sangat berbahaya dan di sana ada—" gadis berambut pirang itu mulai menjelaskan, namun Sakura sudah terlanjur lebih cepat memotong penjelasannya.

"Di sana ada iblisnya? Begitu maksudmu?" sela Sakura cepat. Dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Ino padanya.

"Ih, Sakura. Kau menyebalkan!" Ino mendengus kesal karena pembicaraannya dipotong begitu saja, "pokoknya seperti itu! Jadi kau jangan pergi ke sana!" dengusnya.

"Ya, ampun Ino. Orang tuaku juga bicara seperti itu. Aku yakin kalau orang tua Tenten juga menceritakan hal yang sama, iya kan?" Sakura menatap Tenten yang langsung mengangguk.

"Semua orang tua di Kota ini juga menceritakan hal yang sama pada anak-anak mereka. Tapi apa kalian tidak berpikir? Mungkin saja cerita itu dibuat untuk menakut-nakuti anak mereka agar tidak main terlalu jauh?" Kelihatannya watak jelek sok tahunya Sakura mulai muncul.

"Dan cerita yang mirip dongeng itu sampai masuk menjadi pelajaran umum dan wajib di sekolah kita?" sembur Tenten sukses mematahkan semua analisa Sakura yang menganggap kalau cerita itu hanya dongeng pengantar tidur semata.

"Aku yakin cerita itu tak mungkin jadi pelajaran sejarah di sekolah tanpa sebab. Bagaimana kalau seandainya semua itu benar?" sambung Tenten malah jadi ikut memikirkan kebenaran sejarah tersebut.

"Kalian berdua apa-apaan sih! Sudahlah, hentikan semua omong-kosong ini!" Ino yang merasa jengah dengan pembicaraan kedua temannya meminta agar Sakura dan Tenten berhenti untuk membahas mengenai masalah itu lagi.

"Maka dari itu kita harus membuktikannya!" Sakura tetap ngotot untuk mencari kebenarannya tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Ino. "Bagaimana? Apa kalian setuju?" Sakura melirik kedua temannya.

"Aduh, Sakura. Kau ini sulit sekali dikasih pengertian, ya... " Ino menghela napas pasrah sambil memukul jidatnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana ini, Ino?" tanya Tenten sambil melirik teman pirangnya, meminta pendapat.

Keduanya hanya diam dan saling berpandangan. Sebenarnya mereka juga penasaran sama seperti Sakura, tapi ketakutan yang sudah ditanamkan bahwa hutan itu adalah tempat yang berbahaya menghalangi rasa keingintahuan mereka.

Melihat kedua temannya tak juga memberikan jawaban, Sakura mendengus. "Kalau kalian tak mau ikut juga tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pergi saja ke sana sendirian!" cetusnya.

"Eh? Mana bisa begitu? Baiklah, aku akan ikut!" kata Ino yang akhirnya mau ikut bersama Sakura, "lagipula aku mana mungkin membiarkanmu pergi ke tempat semacam itu sendirian!" ungkapnya yang peduli pada Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut!" sambar Tenten tak mau kalah.

"Nah, begitu dong!" Sakura tersenyum puas, "itu baru sahabatku!" ucapnya dengan senang.

"Jadi pulang sekolah nanti kita segera ke sana, dan hal ini hanya akan menjadi rahasia diantara kita bertiga saja, oke?" Tenten dan Ino mengangguk setuju.

* * *

><p>Sepulang Sekolah seperti dengan apa yang sudah ketiganya sepakati. Mereka berkumpul di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, dan setelah itu dengan hati-hati Sakura, Ino dan Tenten pergi menyusup ke dalam semak-belukar bagian belakang sekolah yang merupakan jalan menuju ke hutan terlarang.<p>

.

.

"Sakura, jalannya pelan-pelan sedikit!" gerutu Ino yang tertinggal di belakang bersama Tenten.

"Ah, kalian berdua ini lamban sekali!" dengus Sakura yang terpaksa harus berhenti dan menunggu kedua temannya yang masih bersusah-payah mendaki jalan terjal untuk menyusulnya.

"Kau saja yang jalannya terlalu cepat!" sambar Tenten yang merasa kesal, karena terkadang Sakura bisa menjadi sangat egois seperti sekarang ini.

"Kalian ini bagaimana? Sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam." Sakura memandang ke arah langit senja yang sedang menebarkan warnanya dengan begitu indah. Sebuah permata besar berwarna kemerahan sedang bersiap untuk turun dan digantikan dengan berlian malam.

"Kalau malam pasti akan sangat sulit mencarinya, jadi kita harus cepat," ucapnya yang kemudian lekas berbalik dan berlari kembali menelusuri semak-semak hutan. Ino dan Tenten yang sudah sampai di atas akhirnya ikut berlari mengejar Sakura.

.

.

Ketiga gadis itu menelusuri jalan setapak yang ada di hutan itu. Hembusan angin dingin mulai bertiup dan membelai kulit tipis mereka yang mulai merasa kedinginan.

"Sa-Sakura kita pulang saja sekarang," ucap Ino yang sudah gemetar dengan udara dingin yang menerpanya.

"Ino benar. Sebentar lagi malam dan udara di sini mulai terasa dingin," timpal Tenten sependapat dengan Ino. Kedua gadis itu berjalan di belakang Sakura sambil bergandengan tangan erat. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja firasat buruk menyelusup ke dalam benak mereka.

"Hah, baiklah... " Sakura mendesah kecewa. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin melanjutkan pencarian, tapi apa boleh buat. Sebentar lagi hari akan gelap dan udaranya pasti jadi lebih dingin daripada sekarang.

"Ayo kita pulang teman-te—" tepat ketika Sakura berbalik ke belakang, dia melihat sekelebatan bayangan besar melintas di atas kepalanya.

_WUZZH!_

Sekelebatan bayangan itu terlihat samar-samar. Bukan hanya Sakura yang melihatnya tapi Ino dan Tenten juga melihatnya. Tepat saat sosok tadi melintas, dedaunan di sekitarnya bergoyang karena terkena hembusan angin yang cukup besar.

"Ya-yang barusan itu tadi apa?" tanya Ino yang semakin menggigil karena hembusan angin tadi.

"Pastinya itu bukan burung. Karena tak ada burung yang sebesar itu," balas Tenten dengan perasaan takut.

"Sosok tadi pergi ke arah sana, ayo kita kita kejar!"

.

.

Sakura berlari secepat mungkin ke arah di mana sosok tadi terbang sambil berharap kalau sosok itu adalah sesuatu yang sedang dia cari saat ini. langkah kedua kakinya terus menelusuri jalan lurus ke depan dan menuntunnya ke sebuah telaga yang ada di hutan itu.

"A-aku tak percaya ini... " Manik _emerald_-nya menatap takjub dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Sungguh dia tak pernah menyangka kalau dibalik hutan yang konon katanya sangat berbahaya itu menyimpan sebuah keindahan alam yang luar biasa.

Sakura melangkah pelan masih dengan tatapan takjub. Tepat di depannya ada sebuah telaga berwarna biru yang mengeluarkan cahaya seperti berlian. Seakan-akan di dalam telaga itu terdapat ratusan bintang yang mengapung pada permukaan airnya. Di sekitar telaga itu terdapat semak-semak alami yang bercampur dengan bunga berwarna putih.

"Woaah... Indahnya... " Gumam Ino dengan tatapan mata berbinar, sementara Tenten sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan rasa takjubnya.

Tatapan Sakura mengabsen setiap keindahan alam yang terpampang di depannya. Sampai kedua bola matanya berhenti pada sesosok mahkluk yang sedang duduk di atas batu. Entah kenapa saat melihat sosok itu tubuhnya bergetar, ada rasa ngilu yang menusuk tulangnya. Sosok itu bukanlah sosok manusia karena perawakannya sangat tidak normal. Sosok itu berambut hitam tak beraturan sampai pada pundaknya, memiliki kulit tubuh yang sangat putih, kontras dengan suasana alam yang mulai menggelap. Pada belakang punggungnya jelas sekali terlihat ada sepasang sayap mirip kelelawar berwarna hitam, kedua tangannya juga memiliki cakar dan mata mahkluk itu berwarna merah menyala bagaikan api.

"Sa-Sakura... I-itu siapa?" Ino berbisik pelan pada Sakura. Tampaknya gadis itu juga menyadari keberadaan mahkluk tersebut.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu Ino... " balas Sakura dengan perasaan cemas.

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini," usul Tenten. Dengan langkah agak tergesa gadis itu lekas berbalik untuk cepat angkat kaki dari sana.

"Sakura, ayo pergi!" Ino menarik tangan Sakura yang masih tak bergeming.

"Hah!" Sakura tiba-tiba saja dibuat kaget karena sosok itu secara tak terduga menoleh ke arahnya. Mata merah sosok itu menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. Sosok itu kemudian berdiri dan mengembangkan sayapnya yang besar.

"Ga-gawat! Dia melihatku! Ayo cepat kita pergi!" panik akhirnya ketiga gadis itu berusaha untuk lari dari tempat tersebut.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Untuk yang menanyakan pair, saya akan sedikit menegaskan kalau kisah romance akan berputar disekitar SakuraSasukeHinata dan jadi jangan heran dengan slight pair yang ada. Semoga chapter satu ini suasana alurnya dapat lebih terasa.


	3. He's A Demon

_._

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimito_

_Warn : T rate/Typo/Complicated triangle love/Guest star/Many slight hints  
><em>

_Pair : Slight hints_

_Genre : Romance/Adventure/Hurt-comfort_

_Story by Darkgrin_

.

The Dark Knight And White Sorceres

CHAPTER 2

(He's A Demon)

...

"Lebih cepat lagi!" Sakura menyuruh kedua temannya untuk memacu langkah lari mereka lebih cepat lagi.

Ketiga gadis itu berlari menerobos semak-semak dan melewati jalan setapak yang mulai tak terlihat karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Napas ketiga gadis itu memburu dan sekujur tubuh mereka mengeluarkan keringat meskipun saat itu keadaan di dalam hutan sangatlah dingin.

_WUZZH!_

Sosok itu terbang melintasi atas kepala mereka. Kepakan sayapnya terdengar begitu kuat menghempas tiap-tiap ilalang dan pepohonan yang ada di sekitar mereka.

_Tep!_

Sosok itu kini muncul tepat di depan ketiga gadis itu. Pandangan dingin yang bagaikan darah itu menatap Ino, Tenten dan Sakura yang kini ketakutkan dan hanya bisa diam dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Kalian telah masuk ke dalam hutan ini! Kalian semua harus mati!" ucap sosok tersebut yang terlihat sangat marah kepada Ino, Tenten dan Sakura.

Sosok berperawakan seram itu mengembangkan kedua sayapnya hingga terbuka lebar dan terlihat jelas betapa besar dan kokohnya sepasang sayap di belakang punggungnya.

_Flap! Flap! Flap!_

Kedua sayap itu mulai mengepak pelan, pelan dan menjadi semakin cepat, lebih cepat dan sangat cepat sampai tercipta suatu gelombang angin yang terbentuk dari kepakan sayapnya itu.

'_Ga... Gawat!'_ Sakura yang melihatnya dapat menebak apa yang akan dilakukan sosok tersebut pada mereka.

"Teman-teman cepat gunakan segel pelindung untuk melindungi diri kalian!" Sakura memperingati kedua temannya untuk menggunakan segel sihir pelindung.

"A-apa? Ta-tapi segel itu, kan masih baru dipelajari!" balas Ino dengan nada sedikit terkejut kenapa mereka harus sampai menggunakan jurus sihir pelindung segala.

"Pokoknya lakukan saja!" Sakura tak bisa banyak menjelaskan kepada Ino. Gadis merah muda itu dengan cepat melakukan jurus pelindung dan dalam sekali mantra dia berhasil membentuk sebuah dinding pelindung di depan dirinya.

"Lakukan saja apa yang dikatakan Sakura!" sambar Tenten yang juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura. Gadis itu juga melakukan jurus pelindung.

"Ba-baiklah!" meskipun ragu tapi setelah melihat kedua temannya melakukan segel pelindung membuat Ino yakin pasti akan terjadi sesuatu. Secepat mungkin gadis pirang berkuncir satu itu mengeluarkan jurus yang sama.

.

Tepat setelah Ino mengeluarkan jurus tersebut dan membentuk perlindungan pada dirinya sebuah gelombang angin yang sangat besar menerpanya.

_CRACK!_

Namun sayang, kekuatan gelombang angin itu sangat besar dan membuat dinding pelindung milik Ino yang baru dibuatnya langsung retak.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahannya!" Ino panik saat melihat dinding pelindung yang ia buat retak pada bagian tengahnya. "KYAAA!" akhirnya segel pelindung Ino terbelah menjadi dua dan membuat gadis itu terhempas ke belakang karena gelombang kekuatan tersebut.

"Ino! Kyaaa!" Tenten yang berusaha untuk menolong Ino ikut terhempas karena kehilangan fokus.

"Teman-teman!" Sakura berteriak panik saat melihat kedua temannya terhempas ke bekalang akibat serangan tersebut. Meskipun fokusnya sedikit terganggu tapi dinding pelindung yang dibuatnya masih kokoh terbentang melindungi dirinya.

'_Hebat juga... '_ Ucap batin sosok tersebut saat melihat Sakura yang masih bisa menjaga kekuatannya untuk tetap stabil. _'Tapi pertahanmu tak akan berlangsung lama.'_ Sosok itu tiba-tiba saja menyeringai.

'_Apa yang mau dia lakukan?'_ Sakura seperti merndapat firasat buruk saat melihat seringai pada wajah menyeramkan mahkluk tersebut.

Jari telunjuk sosok itu mengacung lurus ke depan, tepat ke arah Sakura. Bagai dihipnotis Sakura sama sekali tak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya. Entah apa yang mau dilakukan sosok itu terhadap dirinya, namun, meski nalurinya memerintahkan otaknya untuk lari, tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana.

Dari jari telunjuk sosok tersebut keluar sebuah cahaya terang berwarna putih kebiruan seperti sebuah kilatan petir yang memancar dari jarinya. Kilatan itu menyambar Sakura dengan cepat.

'_A-apa yang... Tubuhku... '_ Tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa tubuh Sakura ambruk ke tanah dengan keras.

Begitu melihat Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri. Sosok itu mulai berjalan menghampiri. Sementara itu di kejauhan Tenten sedang berusaha untuk membangunkan Ino yang sempat pingsan sesaat tadi.

"Ino ayo cepat bangun. Sakura dalam bahaya, kita harus membantunya!" Tenten menarik-narik lengan Ino sambil memandang ke arah depan, di mana sosok itu sedang mendekati Sakura yang pingsan karena serangannya tadi.

"Eh, Sakura kenapa? Ada apa?" Ino yang tersadar langsung panik saat mendengar ucapan Tenten. Ino mengedarkan manik _aquamarine_-nya ke sekitar dan mendapati tepat jauh di depannya sosok itu sedang berdiri di sebelah tubuh Sakura.

"Kita harus menolong Sakura!" ucap Ino yang bergegas berdiri.

.

.

"Kau telah berani masuk kemari dan hukuman bagi yang berani-beraninya menyusup ke hutan ini adalah kematian!" sosok itu menyeringai seram saat melihat Sakura.

Entah dari mana datangnya tapi sosok itu sudah memegang sebuah pedang yang siap ia hunuskan ke tubuh Sakura. Ino dan Tenten yang melihat hal tersebut berusaha secepat mungkin berlari untuk menyelamatkan kawan mereka.

"Tidak bisa... Kita tidak bisa menghentikannya!" Ino berteriak kesal pada dirinya sendiri saat menyadari mereka tak mungkin menjangkau Sakura. Gadis itu mulai menangis pelan. Sementara Tenten masih berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga meski dia juga merasa ragu kalau mereka bisa tepat waktu.

Pedang yang berada dalam genggaman sosok itu di angkat tinggi-tinggi. Bagai cakar yang siap menerkam, pedang itu mulai ia hunuskan mengarah pada tubuh Sakura yang masih terkulai tak berdaya. Pedang itu melesat cepat siap merobak Sakura, namun terjadi sesuatu di luar dugaan.

_TRAANG!_

Sekelebat tampak ada kilatan cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuh Sakura dan pedang yang seharusnya sudah menghunus di tubuh Sakura terpental jauh ke belakang. Ino dan Tenten yang melihatnya langsung merasa lega sekaligus heran dengan kejadian itu.

"Mmmh... " Sakura yang pingsan perlahan membuka matanya.

Manik _emerald_-nya menangkap sosok bersayap itu sedang berdiri tepat satu langkah di depannya. Reflek Sakura berangsur mundur perlahan dengan perasaan ngeri saat tatapan merah itu melihatnya.

"Kau... Ootsutsuki... " ucap sosok itu dengan suara parau dan berat.

"SAKURAA! CEPAT BANGUN DAN LARI DARI SANA!" dari arah belakang Sakura dapat mendengar teriakan dari kedua temannya yang menyuruh dirinya untuk lekas pergi.

Sosok itu beralih menatap Tenten dan Ino. Sontak kedua gadis tadi langsung diam dengan perasaan diliputi ketakutan. Sakura juga jadi merasa tegang, khawatir kalau mahkluk itu akan berbalik dan menyerang temanya.

"Hn!" namun siapa yang menduga sosok itu berpaling.

Kedua sayap itu kembali bergerak, mengepak. Tubuh sosok itu perlahan melayang tinggi. Meski demikian mata merahnya masih tak lepas menatap Sakura. Mahkluk tersebut akhirnya terbang tinggi dan pergi. Tepat setelah itu Sakura pingsan kembali.

"SAKURA!" Tenten dan Ino secara bersamaan berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Kita harus segera membawanya pergi dari sini!" kata Ino saat melihat wajah pucat Sakura.

"Kita bawa dia ke sekolah, biar aku yang menggendongnya." Diantara mereka memang Tenten yang memiliki fisik paling kuat. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Ino, Sakura berhasil diletakkan di belakang punggung Tenten.

* * *

><p>Gadis-gadis itu bergegas menerjang kegelapan malam yang sudah menyelimuti seisi hutan. Ino yang berlari di sebelah Tenten sesekali melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih belum siuman. Dalam benaknya masih bertanya-tanya siapa sosok yang tadi mereka lihat di hutan. Mengapa ada mahkluk yang memiliki tubuh dan rupa sangat menyeramkan seperti itu? Apakah dia manusia yang terkena kutukan, atau jangan-jangan sosok itu adalah iblis yang selama ini selalu dibicarakan dalam pelajaran sejarah di sekolah mereka.<p>

"Ino jangan diam saja. Cepat buka pintu gerbang sekolah!" teriak Tenten tak sabaran.

"Eh, iya-iya maaf!" Ino segera menampar keningnya sendiri saat menyadari dirinya sempat melamun sesaat tadi.

Ino bergegas berlari menuju gerbang untuk mengecek apakah pintu gerbang sudah tertutup dan semua guru sudah pulang? Karena biasanya ada satu atau dua guru yang meski hari sudah menjelang malam masih ada di sekolah, bahkan terkadang Sarutobi, sang kepala sekolah juga masih mengecek dokumen di kanotrnya.

"Syukurlah pintunya tidak dikunci." Ino langsung berucap syukur melihat pintu gerbang sekolah belum dikunci.

Ino lekas meraih pintu gerbang sekolah yang lekat dengan warna hijau terang. Saat itulah muncul Shizune. Tampaknya guru berambut pendek itu hendak keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"_Sensei_, tolong!" Ino secara reflek meminta tolong saat melihat guru tersebut.

"Ino? Ada apa? Kenapa kau masih ada di sekolah?" Shizune terlihat marah melihat muridnya ternyata masih berkeliaran di sekolah belum pulang ke rumah. Namun di sisi lain ia juga cemas melihat raut wajah Ino sangat panik.

"_Sensei_, Sakura... Dia pingsan!" jawab Ino yang jelas sekali kebingungan.

"Sakura pingsan? Cepat bawa dia ke dalam!" mendengar salah satu muridnya yang paling pintar pingsan membuat Shizune jadi ikutan panik. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Tenten segera masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah begitu pintu gerbang terbuka.

.

.

Mereka membawa Sakura ke ruangan kesehatan sekolah. Tenten dan Ino membaringkan tubuh lemas Sakura di atas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

"Sekarang apa kalian bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? Kenapa sampai sekarang kelian bertiga masih berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah? Apa yang kalian bertiga sedang lakukan?" Shizune langsung menginterogasi Ino dan Tenten.

Mendengar pertanyaan Shizune membuat kedua gadis itu langsung terdiam. Kepala keduanya tertunduk, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani menatap Shizune. Sikap diam dari keduanya membuat Shizune semakin curiga.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" tanya Ino berbisik pelan ada Tenten.

"Mana aku tahu. Kau saja yang menjelaskan pada Shizune-sensei!" balas Tenten sambil menyenggol lengan Ino.

"Ah, kenapa aku? Kau saja yang bilang. Aku tidak mau kena marah!" Ino langsung protes dan menyuruh balik Tenten untuk menjelaskannya pada Shizune.

"Kenapa kalian berdua berbisik-bisik?" tanya Shizune sedikit tak sabar. Kenapa kedua muridnya terlihat ketakutan seperti itu.

"Ada apa ini?" mendadak saja Sarutobi, sang kepala sekolah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dia memang masih ada di sekolah untuk mengatur dokumen-dokumen sekolah dan sempat melihat kejadian di luar gerbang tadi.

"Kepala sekolah. Sakura pingsan dan sekarang saya sedang menanyakannya pada Ino dan Tenten kenapa Sakura bisa mengalami hal ini, tapi mereka sama sekali tak mau bicara," tukas Shizune menjelaskan.

"Apa kalian masih tak mau menceritakannya?" Kepala sekolah melirik ke arah Ino dan Tenten yang masih tertunduk.

"Maafkan kami!" ucap keduanya sambil membungkuk minta maaf secara bersamaan.

"Se-sebenarnya kami bertiga pergi ke... " Tenten mulai membuka suara dan tepat di pertengahan gadis itu diam sebentar sambil melirik Ino yang langsung mengangguk, menyuruh Tenten untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. "Kami pergi ke hutan terlarang. Maafkan kami!" sambungnya dengan penuh rasa sesal.

"Apa?! Jadi kalian pergi ke sana?!" Sarutobi dan Shizune tampak _shock_ setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Ino dan Tenten.

"Kalian ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Bukankah sudah diperingatkan berkali-kali untuk tidak pergi ke sana!?" Shizune langsung memarahi keduanya.

"Semua itu bukan salah mereka, tapi aku yang salah, karena aku yang mengajak mereka untuk pergi ke hutan terlarang," sambar Sakura tiba-tiba yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya.

"Sakura!" melihat Sakura sudah sadar, Tenten dan Ino bergegas menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau masih nekad pergi ke sana Sakura?" tanya kepala sekolah sambil menghela napas. Dia tak menyangka kalau gadis itu akan benar-benar pergi ke hutan terlarang.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan semua ucapan Kepala sekolah," jawab Sakura langsung. "Di sana kami bertemu mahkluk aneh dan menyeramkan, dia memiliki sayap seperti kelelawar dan bermata merah. Siapa dia sebenarnya Kepala sekolah? Dia hampir membunuh kami semua." Sakura menceritakan tentang sosok aneh yang ada di dalam hutan itu kepada kepala sekolah.

"Sigh... " Sarutobi kembali menghela napas berat setelah mendengar pengakuan Sakura. "Perlu kau ketahui kalau sosok yang kau lihat itu adalah iblis. Dia adalah iblis yang pada dulunya ikut memerangi penyihir Ootsutsuki... " Ungkapnya kemudian.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Sepertinya masih banyak yang mempertanyakan mengenai pair. Seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan sebelumnya, kisah romance pada cerita ini akan berputar di sekitar Sakura, Sasuke dan Hinata. Saya berharap agar tidak adanya saling bash pair (Pair war) di sini. Kalian mungkin akan banyak menemukan Hints antara SasuSaku dan SasuHina. Saya menentukan pair berdasarkan alur, dan saya baru bisa menentukannya setelah beberapa chapter ke depan. 


	4. Her Reincarnation

_._

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimito_

_Warn : T rate/Typo/Complicated triangle love/Guest star/Many slight hints  
><em>

_Pair : NO PAIR  
><em>

_Genre : Romance/Adventure/Tragedy/Hurt-comfort_

_Story by Darkgrin_

.

.

**The Dark Knight And White Sorceres**

**CHAPTER 3**

**(Her Reincarnation)**

o0o

"Jadi dia adalah seorang iblis?" Sakura sudah tak heran lagi kalau sosok menyeramkan itu adalah iblis. Tapi dia terkejut karena tak menyangka kalau iblis itu benar-benar ada.

"Sudahlah Sakura. Kau jangan terlalu banyak berpikir." Sarutobi menghela napas sejenak melihat rasa keingintahuan Sakura yang begitu besar.

"Lebih baik kalian bertiga cepat pulang sekarang. Orang tua kalian pasti khawatir menunggu kalian di rumah," sambar Shizune cepat, menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk pulang.

"Kami permisi pulang dulu, _Sensei_, Kepala sekolah!" Ino segera berpamitan pada Shizune dan Sarutobi.

"Ayo Sakura!" Tenten menengok ke arah Sakura yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidur, menyuruhnya untuk turun dan bergegas pulang.

"Hmm, Kepala sekolah... " Langkah gadis itu tiba-tiba saja terhenti. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan. Kenapa iblis itu memanggilku Ootsutsuki saat kami berhadap-hadapan?" tanyanya yang masih heran kenapa iblis itu memanggilnya dengan nama penyihir itu.

"Dia memanggilmu Ootsutsuki?" Sarutobi sama bingungnya juga dengan Sakura. Kenapa Sakura dipanggil dengan sebutan tabu itu? Ataukah jangan-jangan? Sarutobi menggeleng pelan. Tak mungkin Sakura adalah penjelmaan penyihir itu. Tapi entah mengapa dia seperti mendapat firasat buruk saat memikirkan hal tersebut.

Disaat Sarutobi sedang berpikir, tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah cahaya putih yang begitu terang di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Semua orang terkejut melihat kedatangan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan itu. Ketika cahaya putih itu mulai meredup, tampak seorang gadis sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Shizune, Sarutobi dan Sakura terkejut kembali dengan sosok yang baru saja hadir di antara mereka.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang kebiruannya, juga begitu elegan dengan kimono panjang berwarna senada yang membalut tubuhnya. Tudungnya yang berwarna sedikit keunguan membuatnya terlihat berkharisma dan anggun. Bahkan Sakura sendiri dan Shizune yang merupakan perempuan dibuat terpesona oleh sosok gadis itu.

"Eh, kemana Sakura?" Ino celingukan mencari Sakura yang ternyata tidak ikut dengan mereka.

"Ino, cepat ke sini! lihat itu di dalam!" Tenten dengan setengah berbisik memanggil Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah dalam ruangan.

"He? Memangnya ada apa?" Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan jadi merasa penasaran apa yang sedang diintip Tenten.

"Pokoknya lihat saja!" balas Tenten tanpa mau mengalihkan pandangannya. Akhirnya Ino yang penasaran jadi ikut mengintip dari arah luar pintu.

.

"Ka-kau... Kau bukannya yang ada di aula itu?!" Sakura yang tersadar dengan kemiripan sosok itu dengan patung yang ada di aula sekolah langsung terkejut bukan kepalang. Gadis yang sedang berdiri ini mirip sekali dengan _The Saviour_, sang penyelamat dunia beratus-ratus silam.

"_Hime-sama_!" begitu menyadari perkataan Sakura barusan. Sarutobi dan Shizune langsung berlutut memberikan hormat pada gadis tersebut.

Melihat keduanya memberikan hormat, reflek Sakura juga jadi mengikutinya. Dia berlutut memberi hormat pada sosok tersebut.

"Kalian tidak perlu memberikan hormat seperti itu kepadaku. Berdirilah." Gadis itu dengan suara yang lembut meminta agar Sarutobi, Shizune dan Sakura untuk segera berdiri.

"Apakah benar anda adalah Hinata Hyuuga-_sama_? Sang _saviour_?" Sarutobi bertanya untuk lebih memastikan apakah dugaannya benar.

Sosok itu tak menjawab. Gadis yang khas dengan aura kemisteriusan itu hanya tersenyum tipis, nyaris tak terlihat. Namun dari sorot matanya yang teduh terpancar suatu kesedihan yang tak dapat dimengerti oleh Sakura saat melihatnya.

"I-ini benar-benar luar biasa, kami kedatangan seorang Dewi seperti anda... " Sarutobi jelas terlihat sangat mengagumi sosok tersebut, sampai dia kehilangan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan kekagumannya.

"Aku datang kemari untuk memberikan sebuah pesan," ucap sang Dewi.

"Pesan apakah itu Hinata-_sama_?" tanya Sarutobi. Dia yakin pasti ada hal yang sangat serius, sampai-sampai seorang dewi mau turun langsung untuk menyampaikan pesan.

"Pada bulan ketujuh, hari ketujuh tepat pada tengah malam. Bulan akan menampakkan darahnya dan Ootsutsuki akan bangkit kembali ke dunia ini." ternyata gadis yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'sama' itu menyampaikan pesan mengenai hari kebangkitan Ootsutsuki, sang penyihir.

"Lalu, bagaimana kami mencarinya?" Sarutobi meminta petunjuk pada Hinata mengenai keberadaan Ootsutsuki untuk mempermudah keadaan.

Gadis itu kembali tak menjawab. Dia hanya berbalik dan memandang ke arah Sakura yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Sekarang tatapan Shizune dan Sarutobi beralih kepada gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Hinata-_sama_. Apakah yang kau maksud 'dia' adalah Sakura?" Sarutobi bertanya sambil menatap ke arah Sakura yang sedang kebingungan. Hinata, sang penyampai pesan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak... I-ini tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin Ootsutsuki!" Sakura menggeleng perlahan, mencoba untuk menepis semua kebenaran.

"Hey, kau dengar itu? Sakura ternyata adalah Ootsutsuki!" bisik Tenten kepada Ino. Tentunya mereka berdua mendengar semua pembicaraan yang terjadi di dalam ruangan.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima ini! Aku bukan Ootsutsuki! Aku bukan penyihir!" tampaknya Sakura tak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau dia adalah Ootsutsuki di masa lalu.

_BRAKH!_

Gadis itu berlari keluar menerobos pintu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"SAKURA!" Tenten dan Ino bergegas mengejar Sakura yang berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Hinata-_sama_?" Sarutobi tampak mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Gadis itu pasti sedang _shock _sekali saat ini.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, karena ini adalah takdir yang harus dijalaninya." Usai berkata demikian, sosok Hinata perlahan lenyap dari hadapan Sarutobi dan Shizune.

* * *

><p><strong>Halaman Belakang Sekolah<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Gadis itu tampak termenung dengan kedua matanya yang basah. Kelihatannya dia sempat menangis tadi. tak berapa lama terdengar suara derap langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya.<p>

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten dengan napas tersenggal.

"Apa kalian tahu... Aku ini penyihir... Aku adalah penjelmaan Ootsutsuki, sang penghancur... " Sakura berkata dengan lirih. Hal ini membuat kedua temannya jadi merasa tak tega terhadap Sakura. Kenapa teman mereka yang ceria, selalu energik dan paling logis diantara mereka harus menerima kenyataan sepahit ini.

"Kami sudah mendengar semuanya Sakura... " Ucap Ino dengan lembut, dan ini pertama kalinya Ino bersikap begitu keibuan, karena biasanya dia selalu cerewet terhadap Sakura. "Meski begitu, kami tetap akan menjadi temanmu. Karena bagi kami, kau adalah Sakura, bukan Ootsutsuki!" kali ini Ino langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Huwaaaaaa!" Sakura mencengkram punggung Ino dan menangis keras.

"Kau jangan takut Sakura. Ino benar, kami tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Tenten menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sakura.

o0o

Setelah kejadian tersebut, esoknya Sarutobi mengumpulkan semua siswa dan siswinya di aula sekolah. Hal ini tentu menjadi sebuah pertanyaan besar bagi murid-murid Konoha academy, karena tak biasa-biasanya kepala sekolah mengumpulkan mereka semua di aula, apalagi sampai mengumumkan akan adanya hal penting yang akan dibicarakan pada semua muridnya.

"Hoaamm... Menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa kita harus dikumpulkan sepagi ini, sih." Shikamaru menggerutu sambil sesekali menguap.

"Bersemangatlah sedikit Shikamaru!" seorang pemuda beralis tebal menepuk pemuda pengantuk tadi sambil tertawa lebar.

"Ck, merepotkan... " Shikamaru hanya mendesis pelan.

"Tapi kira-kira apa yang mau disampaikan Kakek tua itu, ya?" sambar seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan kurang ajar karena berani memanggil kepala sekolah dengan sebutan 'kakek tua'.

"Sssst! Jangan berisik Naruto!" seorang pemuda yang tampak terganggu dengan omongan pemuda di belakangnya langsung menoleh dan menyuruh mereka untuk diam, terutama pemuda pirang yang dipanggilnya Naruto.

"Apa sih, Kiba? Kau juga berisik!" pemuda pirang itu mendengus sebal.

"Kalian berdua ini, bisa tidak sehari saja tidak bertengkar?" sambar Shikamaru yang tak tahan melihat pertengkaran demi pertengkaran antara Naruto dan Kiba.

"Anak-anak tolong perhatiannya! Harap diam karena Kepala sekolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu!" seorang guru berambut perak menyambar _michrophone _dan meminta dengan lantang agar para murid yang berada di aula untuk bersikap tenang.

Seketika suasana di aula menjadi hening. Para murid kini menatap lurus ke arah kepala sekolah sambil berpikir dalam pikirannya masing-masing, apa kira-kira yang mau disampaikan oleh kepala sekolah mereka.

'_Kenapa aku merasa ini ada kaitannya dengan Sakura, ya... '_ Batin Ino sambil melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sepertinya gadis merah muda itu kelihatan sedang cemas.

"Saya selaku Kepala sekolah di Konoha academy ingin mengumumkan kalau kita sedang berada dalam situasi krisis." Semua murid langsung bereaksi saat mendengar mereka dalam keadaan _emergency_.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru dari ruangan aula tersebut. Masing-masing dari mereka saling mempertanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kepala sekolah mengatakan mereka dalam keadaan krisis? Sejauh ini sekolah baik-baik saja dan tidak ada ancaman yang membahayakan.

"Anak-anak harap kembali tenang!" sekali lagi pria berambut _silver_ itu berusaha untuk menenangkan situasi.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi," ucap Sarutobi yang merasa bersyukur disaat seperti ini Kakashi mau mendampinginya. Jujur saja dia sudah terlalu tua untuk berteriak-teriak keras seperti itu.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui tujuan awal sekolah ini didirikan khusus untuk menanti kebangkitan Ootsutsuki. Pun, sama halnya dengan di Suna, Kumo, Kiri dan Iwa." Anak-anak kembali diam dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang kepala sekolah.

"Sekarang hari itu telah tiba. Ootsutsuki akan segera bangkit pada bulan ketujuh terhitung mulai dari sekarang. Maka dari itu, saya akan mengutus beberapa orang untuk melakukan suatu perjalanan, untuk mencegah penyihir itu bangkit." Semua murid terdiam dan hanya mampu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Benarkah Ootsutsuki akan bangkit? Lalu siapa saja yang akan terpilih dalam perjalanan ini? Semuanya menanti keputusan Sarutobi dengan sabar.

"Saya akan menyebutkan siapa saja yang akan melakukan perjalanan ini... " Wajah semua murid di dalam ruangan aula tersebut langsung berubah tegang.

"Haruno Sakura." Nama yang pertama kali disebut adalah nama Sakura. Sontak seluruh murid menatapnya. Memang tak dapat dipungkiri kalau gadis itu memiliki teknik di atas rata-rata dalam penguasaan jurus sihir. Namun saat itu Sakura yakin alasan kenapa dia dipanggil karena dia sendiri adalah Ootsutsuki.

"Uzumakin Naruto!" tak ada yang menduga kalau ternyata pilihan jatuh pada murid nakal seperti Naruto. Pemuda itu memang agak bodoh, namun dia cukup berbakat dan punya kekuatan fisik di atas orang normal.

"A-aku terpilih! Yeay!" Naruto nyaris tak percaya kalau namanya baru saja disebut. Spontan dia langsung melonjak kegirangan karena telah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari kepala sekolah menjalankan misi ini.

"Hah? Anak seperti dia terpilih?" Kiba hanya mendesis kenapa Naruto yang terpilih bukan dirinya.

"Seharusnya kau beruntung karena tak perlu melakukan hal yang merepotkan!" sambar Shikamaru dengan cepat.

"Ceh, aku bukan pemalas seperti kau, Shikamaru!" Kiba langsung protes tak mau disamakan seperti Shikamaru yang malasnya sudah sampai taraf keterlaluan.

"Nara Shikamaru." Tak disangka nama pemuda pemalas itu juga ikut disebut. Kiba menganga lebar tak percaya sementara Lee, pemuda beralis tebal yang juga ada di situ menunduk kecewa.

'_Bahkan aku dikalahkan oleh Shikamaru dan Naruto!'_ ucap Lee dalam hati.

"Apa tidak salah? Mereka itu hanya sekumpulan orang-orang payah!" celetuk Kiba tak terima. Dia merasa jauh lebih superior dibanding Naruto dan Shikamaru. Tapi kenapa dia tak terpilih? Rasanya kepala sekolah tidak adil dan tidak bisa melihat kehebatannya selama ini.

"Orang payah di sini itu kau Kiba," sambar seseorang secara tiba-tiba dari belakang, "kau hanya bisa menggerutu karena tak terpilih. Ini membuktikan kalau Shikamaru dan Naruto jauh lebih unggul dari dirimu," sambungnya dengan kata-kata yang menusuk.

"Aku tak butuh mendengarkan ocehanmu di sini, Shino." Kiba kembali berkata ketus pada orang yang memiliki nama lengkap Aburame Shino tersebut.

"Seorang lagi Sai Shimamura." Itu adalah nama terakhir yang disebut oleh kepala sekolah.

"Sai Shimamura... ? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi di mana ya?" Kiba tampak berpikir sejenak mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat.

"Dia itu, kan pemuda yang sempat mendapatkan penghargaan atas kemampuan sihir uniknya yang tak biasa. Masa kau tidak tahu?" Lee mencibir Kiba. Hampir seisi sekolah mengetahui pemuda unik itu. Dia dapat menggunakan sihir menggunakan lukisan dan ilmu sihir tersebut terbilang sangat baru dan masih _original_.

"Aku tahu, hanya lupa!" balas Kiba sedikit sewot.

"Baiklah anak-anak sekarang kembalilah ke kelas masing-masing. Tapi satu hal yang ingin saya tekankan. Mungkin akan terjadi peperangan jadi berlatihlah dengan keras. Para guru juga, saya harap untuk sementara waktu ini, aku ingin semuanya fokus untuk mengajari para murid cara mempertahankan diri." Tampaknya masalah ini bukanlah main-main belaka. Sarutobi bahkan meminta para guru untuk mendedikasikan waktunya mengajari para muridnya kekuatan sihir. Usai setelah itu para murid membubarkan diri mereka masing-masing dengan teratur.

Dalam hitungan menit suasana aula menjadi kosong dan hening. Kini di dalam ruangan itu hanya menyisakan sang kepala sekolah, Kakashi, Shizune dan murid-murid yang tadi dia panggil.

"Maaf, Kepala sekolah. Apa kau yakin hanya mengirim kami berempat saja dalam misi ini?" tanya Shikamaru yang merasa kurang yakin.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah mendapatkan tiga orang lainnya yang akan ikut membantu," jawab Sarutobi, sang kepala sekolah sambil tersenyum. Shikamaru hanya mengangkat alisnya, sementara Sakura dan Sai memilih untuk diam, dan Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena merasa tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi canggung.

"Ikutlah denganku," tukas Sarutobi meminta murid-muridnya untuk mengikuti dirinya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : kembali masalah pair yang ada dalam cerita ini akan terfokus pada SasuSaku dan SasuHina (Ketika cerita ini berakhir kalian akan mengerti alasannya kenapa pairnya seperti ini dan memang harus seperti ini). Saya hanya seorang author netral di sini dan berharap agar cerita ini dapat dinikmati oleh SasuHina lovers atau pun SasuSaku lovers tanpa adalahnya saling bash/war.

Perlu kalian menyadari satu hal. Tidak semua kisah romansa harus berakhir bahagia dengan bersatunya sang tokoh laki-laki dan perempuan, lalu hidup bahagia selamanya di dalam sebuah istana. Romance di sini akan lebih mengedepankan suatu ketulusan dan pengorbanan. Saya tekankan kisah romansa di sini tidak berakhir happy ending. Bagi yang tidak kuat menerima kenyataannya kalian bisa mendrop cerita ini.

Terima kasih atas saran masalah pair, dan saya sudah memutuskannya untuk membuatnya seperti ini dengan No pair. Bagi kalian yang takut kecewa silahkan skip. Saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sempat berkunjung dan bertanya. Dibalik suatu alasan akan ada masanya, kenapa? Mungkin banyak reader yang bertanya "kenapa harus seperti ini?". Hal itu jugalah yang menjadi tema inti cerita ini "Kenapa harus seperti ini?"

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For review**


	5. Sakura's Journey

_._

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimito_

_Warn : T rate/Typo/Complicated triangle love/Guest star/Many slight hints  
><em>

_Pair : NO PAIR  
><em>

_Genre : Romance/Adventure/Tragedy/Hurt-comfort_

_Story by Darkgrin_

.

.

**o0o**

**The Dark Knight And White Sorceres**

**CHAPTER 4**

**(Sakura's Journey)**

**o0o**

Sarutobi membawa mereka semua menuju ke ruangannya. Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sai mengikutinya dalam diam. Tak berapa lama mereka tiba di depan ruangan kepala sekolah. Sarutobi membuka pintu tersebut dan di dalam ruangan itu ternyata sudah terdapat tiga orang remaja yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Sakura dan kawan-kawan. Ketiga orang tersebut langsung memberi hormat begitu melihat Sarutobi.

"Masuklah," kata Sarutobi meminta Sakura dan yang lainnya segera masuk ke dalam.

"Kakek, mereka itu siapa?" tanya Naruto memamerkan sikap serampangannya. Sarutobi hanya menggeleng.

"Kalau tidak salah, itu seragam Sunagakure academy, kan?" mata Shikamaru menyelidik saat menatap tiga remaja itu.

"Kau benar sekali. Mereka adalah tiga murid kebanggaan di Sunagakure. Ketiganya datang kemari untuk ikut menjalankan misi ini. Perkenalkan, mereka adalah Sabaku Temari, Sabaku Kankuro dan Sabaku Gaara." Sarutobi tersenyum melihat kejelian Shikamaru. Pemuda itu memang malas tapi dia sangat cepat menyadari akan suatu hal. Lelaki yang khas dengan pakaian kebesarannya itu segera memperkenalkan ketiga orang Sabaku pada Sakura dan teman-temannya.

"Langsung saja katakan apa tugas kami pada misi ini," sambar pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Gaara tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau benar. Semuanya duduklah dulu." Sarutobi meminta semuanya untuk duduk agar dapat lebih enak dan lebih santai dalam membahas masalah ini.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui masing-masing sekolah di lima Negara besar mengharuskan tiap muridnya mempelajari ilmu sihir yang diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi, tujuannya untuk mengatasi bencana, kebangkitan Ootsutsuki." Semua yang ada di ruangan itu mengangguk, menandakan bahwa mereka sudah mengetahui akan tanggung jawab yang suatu saat harus mereka pikul, termasuk Naruto yang sangat paham betul akan datangnya hari itu.

"Pada misi ini berdasarkan petunjuk dari sang _saviour_. Kalian harus melakukan pencarian terhadap jiwa Ootsutsuki yang tersebar di seluruh wilayah ini sebelum jiwa-jiwa itu bangkit dan berkumpul pada bulan ketujuh," ucap Sarutobi menerangkan.

"Bulan ketujuh? Itu berarti 3 bulan lagi... " Shikamaru tampak bersunggut-sunggut.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kami menemukan jiwa-jiwa yang tersebar itu? Wilayah ini sangat luas. Apa waktu 3 bulan itu cukup untuk mencarinya?" Temari, gadis yang memiliki kunciran khas itu merasa kurang yakin kalau mereka harus memulai pencarian tanpa adanya petunjuk sama sekali. Selain itu waktu 3 bulan rasanya sangat kurang.

"Orang yang bisa menemukan jiwa-jiwa itu adalah Ootsutsuki sendiri, atau dengan kata lain reinkarnasinya... " Senyap. Keadaan ruangan menjadi hening seketika.

"Tapi di mana kita harus mencari reinkarnasinya?" tanya Naruto sedikit merasa frustasi.

"Kalian jangan khawatir karena orang itu ada di sini sekarang." Sarutobi menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan. Naruto dan yang lainnya segera menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh pra duga.

"Kepala sekolah. Jangan katakan kalau Sakura adalah reinkarnasi dari Ootsutsuki?" tanya Naruto dengan ragu. Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin kalau Sakura reinkarnasi dari penyihir yang menyeramkan itu. Kalau Ino, dia percaya saja karena sifat Ino mirip penyihir di mata Naruto.

"Itu benar. Aku adalah penjelamaan dari Ootsutsuki. Inilah aku," kata Sakura yang mencoba untuk bersikap tegar. Terlihat sekali kalau dia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan mengenai dirinya yang merupakan penyihir Ootsutsuki beratus-ratus tahun silam.

Semuanya terdiam dan hanya memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya kecuali Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat cuek dan seperti tak berminat pada misinya atau apa pun.

"Kepala sekolah. Meskipun aku adalah reinkarnasi Ootsutsuki, tapi aku masih belum tahu bagaimana aku harus memulai. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sakura kebingungan. Dengan statusnya yang baru sekarang, sebagai reinkarnasi Ootsutsuki, dia masih belum paham apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Kemudian cahaya itu kembali muncul di tengah ruangan. Gadis itu hadir kembali. Kharisma dan keanggunannya terpancar, membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru tak mau lepas memandangnya. Bahkan Gaara yang tadinya bersikap acuh pun ikut memperhatikan sosok itu.

"Hinata-_sama_!" kembali Sarutobi dan Kakashi serentak membungkuk memberi hormat pada sosok itu.

"Aku akan membantu memberikan petunjuk dalam perjalanan kalian," ucapnya. Setidaknya Sakura merasa terbantu dan lega.

"Apa tidak apa-apa anda membantu kami dan meninggalkan _sanctuary_?" Sarutobi tampak ragu. Sepanjang sejarah yang sudah ia pelajari. Sang _saviour_ tinggal di **sanctuary** dan tidak diperkenankan untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Karena dari sanalah dia bertugas untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia dan manusia.

"Ootsutsuki adalah tanggung jawabku dan aku akan selalu mengawasinya juga membantunya," balas Hinata yang pandangannya terarah pada Sakura.

"Lalu langkah apa yang harus kami ambil sekarang? Kami tak bisa bergerak tanpa adanya petunjuk." Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menyimak akhirnya membuka suara.

"Pergilah ke hutan terlarang. Di sana kalian akan mendapatkan kepingan jiwa Ootsutsuki." Setelah mengucapkan itu sosok Hinata kembali menghilang dari hadapan mereka semua.

'_Hutan terlarang... '_ Seketika Sakura kembali mengingat akan pertemuannya dengan sosok iblis itu. Tubuhnya terasa bergetar dan merinding.

"Kalau begitu tujuan kita adalah hutan terlarang." Suara Gaara menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunan menyeramkannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

o0o

Akhirnya perjalanan Sakura dan kawan-kawannya dimulai. Berawal dari pintu gerbang Konoha. Mereka pergi dengan diantar oleh seluruh siswa Konoha academy yang menatap kepergian mereka semua dari balik pintu gerbang. Perjalanan ini tentunya akan menjadi suatu perjalanan besar yang akan menentukan nasib mereka nantinya. Doa serta harapan diucapkan dari mulut-mulut para murid Konoha.

"Sakura, berjanjilah kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik," ucap Ino dengan sedih karena tidak bisa ikut mendampingi temannya itu melakukan perjalanan.

"Iya, aku janji!" gadis merah muda itu mengangguk sambil melepaskan pelukan Ino darinya.

"Naruto, Shikamaru. Kalian berdua harus bisa menjaga Sakura. Awas saja kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya!" Tenten menitipkan Sakura pada kedua pemuda itu.

"Hn. Apa kalian tak memandang kami?" Temari berkata ketus karena merasa Ino dan Tenten seperti tak menganggap keberadaannya di sana.

"Kalian berdua jangan khawatir. Kakashi juga akan ikut bersama mereka, jadi kalian tenang saja." Ucapan Sarutobi membuat Tenten dan Ino merasa lega. Paling tidak Kakashi orang yang dapat dipercaya dan dapat bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga Sakura.

"Teman-teman... Kami berangkat dulu, ya... " Sakura memegang erat tangan Ino dan Tenten, "jaga diri kalian baik-baik," ucapnya lagi dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Ino dan Tenten menatap kepergian temannya dari belakang bersama dengan murid-murid Konoha lainnya. Sementara itu pada tempat yang berbeda, terlihat ada beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul dalam satu ruangan. Wajah-wajah itu tampak menengang kelihatannya mereka sedang membahas suatu hal yang penting.

"Mizuki. Apa benar yang kau katakan itu?" terdengar suara berat dan parau dari seorang pria yang sedang duduk pada tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut.

"Itu benar Tuan Danzo. Saya mendengarnya sendiri dari ruangan Kepala sekolah. Sakura benar-benar reinkarnasi dari Ootsutsuki." Seorang pria berambut putih menjawab pertanyaan dari pria yang bernama Danzo itu dengan penuh hormat.

"Kalau begini apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya seorang wanita berambut kemerahan.

"Kita akan menyelesaikannya dengan cara kita sendiri," jawab Danzo sambil mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja.

"Mizuki, cepat siapkan orang-orang terbaik yang kita miliki. Utus mereka untuk mengejar Sakura dan bunuh gadis itu!" pria tersebut segera memberikan perintah kepada Mizuki.

"Baik, Tuan Danzo!" Mizuki dengan sigap segera melaksanakan tugasnya dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>Hutan terlarang<strong>

* * *

><p>Sementara itu rombongan Sakura dan kawan-kawan sudah tiba di hutan terlarang. Saat ini rombongan tersebut sedang menelusuri tiap-tiap jalan kecil di hutan tersebut untuk mencari kepingan jiwa milik Ootsutsuki seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh Hinata sebelumnya.<p>

"Di hutan seluas ini bagaimana kita mencari kepingan tersebut?" tanya Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area hutan.

"Bukankah Hinata-_sama_ bilang yang bisa menemukannya hanyalah reinkarnasi Ootsutsuki?" Temari melirik ke arah Sakura yang berada satu langkah di belakangnya.

"Sakura apa kau merasakan sesuatu di sekitar sini?" Sakura hanya menggeleng lemah menanggapi pertanyaan dari Kakashi.

"Hmph. Ayo terus berjalan." Temari, Gaara dan Kankuro yang berjalan di depan akhirnya mempercepat langkah mereka menelusuri tiap-tiap jalan di hutan.

Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dia seperti orang yang sedang tersesat. Semua ini terjadi begitu mendadak. Rasanya kemarin dia hanyalah seorang pelajar biasa di Konoha tapi sekarang statusnya berubah menjadi reinkarnasi dari Ootsutsuki. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kenapa semuanya harus menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa dia harus menjadi reinkarnasi dari Ootsutsuki? Sakura merasa tak yakin kalau dia bisa menjalani semuanya. Apakah dia akan tetap bisa menjadi dirinya sebagai Sakura atau dia akan benar-benar menjadi Ootsutsuki dan menghancurkan dunia?

Disaat dirinya sedang berpikir keras mengenai nasibnya nanti akan menjadi bagaimana. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan adanya getaran yang sangat hebat di dalam tubuhnya dan getaran kekuatan itu membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya ambruk seketika.

_BRUKH!_

Gadis merah muda itu jatuh terduduk sambil menahan getaran hebat di dalam tubuhnya.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi yang langsung dengan sigap menghampiri muridnya itu.

"Tu-tubuhku... " Hanya itu kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura karena tak sanggup menahan getaran kekuatan yang terjadi pada dirinya.

'_Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa getaran ini begitu kuat? Rasanya sakit sekali seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum es... '_ Sakura sama sekali tidak mampu untuk berdiri. Dia menggigil begitu hebat dan hal ini membuat yang lainnya kebingunan.

"Tubuhnya dingin sekali... " Ucap Kakashi saat memegang lengan gadis itu. Tubuhnya dingin seperti es.

"Temari, coba kau gunakan ilmu penyembuhan angin milikmu padanya." Gaara meminta gadis yang bernama Temari itu untuk membantu Sakura.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba," balas Temari sambil mengangguk.

Temari bersimpuh di depan Sakura. Gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan kekuatan yang ia miliki. Tampak telapak tangannya seperti diselimuti kabut putih. Temari mulai mendekatkan telapak tangannya ke arah Sakura, sementara yang lainnya hanya memperhatikan dalam diam sambil berharap cara ini akan berhasil.

Temari tampak begitu konsentrasi memusatkan kekuatannya. Namun terjadi sesuatu. Gerakan kabut angin pada telapak tangan Temari yang awalnya dinamis berubah menjadi tak beraturan. Gelombang kekuatan itu bergerak ke segala arah dengan tak tentu membuat yang lainnya bingung termasuk Temari sendiri.

"AKH!" Temari yang tak dapat menahan getaran kekuatan itu akhirnya terpental jatuh ke belakang.

"Tema!" Kankuro yang cemas bergegas menghampiri Temari.

"Temari, apa kau terluka?" tanya Kankuro yang begitu mengkhawatirkan Temari yang _notabene_ adalah kakaknya. Gadis itu tak menjawab. Dia hanya langsung bangkit, berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk debu pada pakaiannya.

"Kau! Kenapa kau melukai Temari!?" Kankuro menatap Sakura yang masih menahan kesakitan dengan amarah. Dia tidak terima kalau Temari sampai dilukai seperti ini.

"Kankuro hentikan! Ini bukan salah Sakura, tapi sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirinyalah yang menolak kekuatanku." Temari mencegah Kankuro yang hendak membalas Sakura dan menjelaskan kalau ada penolakan dari dalam tubuh Sakura yang membuatnya terpental tadi.

"AHHH! Aku... Sudah tidak tahan lagi!" mendadak saja Sakura berteriak dan terpuruk di atas tanah. Semuanya segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ bagaimana ini? Sakura kelihatan sangat kesakitan," tanya Naruto dengan panik saat melihat keadaan Sakura yang tampak begitu menderita.

"Tak ada cara lain. Kita harus membawanya kembali ke sekolah. Satu-satunya yang bisa mengobati Sakura saat ini adalah Kurenai." Kakashi akhirnya memutuskan bagi mereka untuk kembali ke sekolah. Dia khawatir kalau terlalu lama dibiarkan keadaan Sakura akan menjadi semakin buruk.

"Aku setuju!" sambar Naruto cepat. Yang lain juga tidak ada yang protes kalau mereka harus kembali ke sekolah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... " Kakashi segera menggendong Sakura yang tubuhnya kini dibanjiri oleh keringat. _'Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dia?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sakura jadi begitu amat kesakitan seperti ini.

Namun baru beberapa langkah Kakashi beranjak dari tempat itu, tiba-tiba muncul Hinata di depan mereka.

"Kalian tidak boleh meninggalkan tempat ini... " Sosok Hinata berdiri di depan mereka semua seperti ingin menghalangi jalan mereka.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>AN : Di sini umur Sakura dan kawan-kawannya sekitar 16-17 tahun. Sekali lagi saya tekankan NO PAIR (kalian akan mengerti nanti). Saya tak akan membocorkan spoiler pada cerita saya sendiri. Cerita ini bukanlah cerita shojou yang sejak wal Pair-nya sudah ditetapkan dan (kemungkinan) akan berakhir hepi ending. Kemungkinan saya ingin membuat romansa mereka bertiga seperti pada FF 7 (bagi yang tahu). Bagi yang takut kecewa atau merasa tidak akan kuat mengikuti cerita ini silahkan didrop/skip. Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sempat mengunjungi cerita ini._


	6. I can do it!

_.  
><em>

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimito_

_Warn : T rate/Typo/Complicated triangle love/Guest star/Many slight hints  
><em>

_Pair : NO PAIR  
><em>

_Genre : Romance/Adventure/Tragedy/Hurt-comfort_

_Story by Darkgrin_

.

.

**The Dark Knight And White Sorceres**

**CHAPTER 5**

**(I Can Do It!)**

-o0o-

"Kalian tidak boleh pergi meninggalkan tempat ini... " Ucap Hinata yang melarang Kakashi dan yang lainnya untuk pergi membawa Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu melarang kami untuk membawa Sakura pergi, hah?" sambar Naruto yang langsung emosi. Menurutnya Hinata itu tidak berperasaan. Apa dia tak melihat kalau saat ini Sakura sedang menderita dan butuh pertolongan?

"Gadis itu tidak akan kenapa-kenapa," balas Hinata dengan tenang.

"Tidak akan kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?! Kau tidak lihat dia menderita seperti itu?" Naruto semakin tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata bisa bilang kalau Sakura tidak akan apa-apa dengan ekspresi setenang itu, padahal yang mereka lihat adalah sebaliknya.

"Naruto, tenanglah! Jaga sopan-santunmu kepada sang _saviour_!" Kakashi mencoba menasehati Naruto untuk lebih bisa bersikap baik dan berkepala dingin terutama di depan Hinata.

"Tapi, _sen_—" Naruto ingin protes tapi omongannya sudah terlanjur disela kembali oleh Kakashi.

"Kalau Hinata-_sama_ sudah bilang tidak apa-apa, ya pastinya semuanya akan baik-baik saja," sambar Kakashi dengan cepat saat melihat Naruto mau melancarkan protes.

"Itu benar. Lebih baik kita dengarkan dulu penjelasan darinya," timpal Gaara sependapat dengan Kakashi, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Ceh... " Naruto akhirnya tak bisa banyak bicara. Dia hanya bisa mendengus kesal dalam hati.

"Maafkan atas sikap muridku ini Hinata-_sama_." Kakashi mengacak pelan kepala pirang Naruto. "Lalu, apa anda bisa menjelaskan, kenapa kami tidak boleh pergi dari tempat ini sementara keadaan Sakura seperti yang anda lihat sekarang... " Laki-laki berambut _silver_ itu masih tak mengerti dengan sikap sang _saviour_ yang tiba-tiba saja menghadangnya disaat keadaan Sakura kritis seperti ini.

"Keadaan Sakura seperti ini adalah reaksi alami yang terjadi karena benturan energi," balas Hinata menerangkan, "benturan energi itu berasal dari kepingan jiwa milik Ootsutsuki yang memberikan respon terhadap tubuh Sakura," ucapnya sambil melihat ke arah Sakura yang berada dalam gendongan Kakashi.

"Dengan kata lain... Semakin dekat kami dengan kepingan jiwa itu, maka aku akan semakin merasa sakit?" tanya Sakura di sela-sela perjuangannya saat menahan getaran kekuatan itu. Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Kakashi-_sensei_... tolong turunkan aku... " Sakura meminta untuk diturunkan oleh Kakashi meskipun saat itu keadaannya belum benar-benar baik.

"Baiklah Sakura," ucap Kakashi tanpa banyak komentar langsung menurunkan gadis itu.

"Ayo kita teruskan... " Ucap Sakura sambil menahan sakit yang masih mendera.

"Sakura, apa kau yakin?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit meragukan kalau gadis itu bisa melanjutkan pencarian dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Aku yakin kalau aku bisa melakukannya," balas Sakura sambil memamerkan seringainya.

Perlahan-lahan gadis itu membenarkan posisinya dan berdiri tegak. Sebisa mungkin ditahannya kekuatan getaran yang mencoba untuk menariknya agar ia tak terpuruk jatuh karena getaran tersebut. Sakura memang berbakat, dia memiliki _self defense_ yang patut diacungi jempol.

"Ayo berangkat. Kita tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu lama, karena nasib semuanya ditentukan dari perjalanan ini," tukasnya tegas dan tekadnya sudah benar-benar bulat.

"Yah, ayo semuanya kita lanjutkan perjalanan." Kecemasan Kakashi seketika menghilang begitu melihat keinginan Sakura yang begitu besar. Dia yakin gadis itu pasti mampu menjalankan misi ini.

-o0o-

Akhirnya rombongan itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan untukmenemukan keberadaan kepingan jiwa milik Ootsutsuki. Sosok Hinata pun juga sudah menghilang kembali. Sakura berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk menahan seluruh rasa sakit yang semakin menyiksa tubuhnya. Tapi semakin besar rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, itu artinya mereka semakin dekat dengan apa yang mereka cari.

'_Bertahanlah Sakura, kau pasti bisa, kau pasti kuat!' _entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya gadis itu terus-menerus mengulang kalimat yang sama untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Perjuangan Sakura tidak sia-sia karena setelah cukup lama mereka menelusuri hutan, tiba-tiba ada secercah cahaya yang tampak tak jauh dari mereka dan memberikan harapan kalau apa yang mereka cari akan segera ditemukan.

"Kalian lihat itu? Jangan-jangan di sana ada kepingan jiwa milik Ootsutsuki!" Naruto adalah orang pertama yang melihat cahaya tersebut. Dengan perasaan antusias pemuda tersebut berlari menuju ke arah sumber cahaya yang diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Dibalik lebatnya ilalang tersebut mereka sama-sama melihat ada sebuah benda mirip kristal dengan ukuran yang tak terlalu besar mengeluarkan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan.

"A-aku rasa memang benda itulah yang kita cari... " Kata Sakura yang merasakan getaran yang sama pada benda tersebut.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita ambil!" Naruto bergerak maju untuk mengambil kepingan kristal tersebut. Namun niatnya terhalangi oleh sesosok mahkluk yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan menghadangnya.

"Berani-beraninya kalian datang ke tempat ini!" sosok itu sepertinya tidak menyukai kehadiran Sakura dan yang lainnya di tempat itu.

"Cepat pergi atau kubunuh kalian semua!" ancamnya sambil melempar Naruto ke belakang.

"Ka-kau... " Sakura sangat terkejut karena ia kembali bertemu dengan sosok iblis yang ia temui pada waktu itu.

"Rupanya kau lagi. Sekarang kau juga membawa teman-temanmu kemari, eh?" iblis itu menyeringai saat sorot mata merahnya bertemu pandang dengan wajah Sakura.

"Kami kemari untuk mengambil kristal itu. Kau jangan coba-coba untuk menghalangi!" Sakura tak gentar dengan ancaman sang iblis. Gadis itu balas menggertak.

"Semua hal yang ada di hutan ini adalah milikku, termasuk kristal ini. aku tak akan mengijinkan siapa pun untuk mengambilnya. Jadi lebih baik kalian semua pulang sekarang, tinggalkan tempat ini dan jangan kembali lagi!" dengan angkuhnya sang iblis mengatakan kalau hutan itu adalah daerah kekuasaannya. Ia juga menyuruh Sakura dan yang lainnya untuk cepat pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Kami tidak akan pergi sebelum mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik kami!" Sakura tetap berkeras. Dalam urusan kekerasan kepala gadis itu memang tak bisa ditandingi.

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah untuk mati!" warna mata iblis itu semakin jadi menyala merah pekat. Dari tangan-tangannya keluar cakar yang sangat panjang dan tajam. Tanpa aba-aba iblis itu menyerang ke arah Sakura.

"Bahaya, cepat menghindar!" Kakashi dengan sigap segera menggendong Sakura dan menarik Naruto agar terhindar dari serangan tersebut.

_BRAKKH!_

Tanah yang terkena serangan dari sang iblis langsung hancur dan meninggalkan lubang yang cukup besar. Naruto yang melihatnya sampai menelan ludah sambil berpikir dia masih beruntung dapat terselamatkan dari serangan dadakan tadi.

"Kurang ajar. Licik sekali, beraninya menyerang tiba-tiba!" Naruto menggeram marah dan tidak terima karena diserang disaat dia belum siap.

"Aku akan membalasmu! Jurus sihir berganda!" Naruto yang sudah emosi malah bertindak sendiri. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan jurus sihir andalannya untuk menyerang sang iblis.

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto!" Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto melakukan hal ceroboh berusaha untuk mencegahnya sebelum semuanya terlambat.

_Poof!_

Seketika muncul dua sosok yang menyerupai Naruto pada kiri dan kanan Naruto yang asli.

"Ayo seranggg!" sosok-sosok itu berteriak dan langsung berlari menuju ke arah iblis tersebut.

'_Celaka, tidak terkejar! Kalau begini apa boleh buat, terpaksa aku harus menggunakan jurus!'_ Shikamaru mendesis kesal karena melihat ulah Naruto. "Jurus pengikat bayang!" dalam sekejap bayangan pada pemuda itu menjadi memanjang dan bergerak lurus tepat masuk ke dalam bayangan Naruto dan mengunci gerakannya.

_ZRAAT!_

Bertepatan dengan terkuncinya gerakan Naruto, kedua sosok bayangan Naruto ditebas oleh iblis itu. Melihat kejadian tersebut Naruto hanya bisa bersyukur dalam hati, kalau bukan karena Shikamaru yang menghentikannya, mungkin saja tadi dia juga ikut tertebas oleh pedang sang iblis.

"Bodoh! Kau itu selalu ceroboh. Seharusnya kau lihat-lihat dulu siapa lawanmu!" Shikamaru sedikit ikut terpancing karena tindakan bodoh Naruto yang terlalu gegabah.

'_Untunglah Shikamaru dapat bertindak cepat.'_ Kakashi mengucap syukur atas tindakan yang diambil oleh Shikamaru.

_Flap! Flap! Flap!_

Tanpa disadari oleh siapa pun seekor burung berukuran cukup besar muncul tepat di mana kristal itu tergeletak dan langsung menyambar kristal tersebut. Kemudian burung itu terbang menuju ke arah Sai yang sejak tadi terlihat diam saja. Burung besar dengan bentuk yang aneh itu menyerahkan kristal tersebut kepadanya.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang kembalilah," ucapnya setelah mendapatkan kristal tersebut.

"Kerja bagus Sai," kata Kakashi yang merasa kagum dengan kecepatan berpikir Sai.

"Ah, semua ini berkat Naruto," balasnya hanya memasang senyuman tanpa arti ke arah Naruto.

"Keterlaluan! Jadi kau telah menjadikanku umpan, ya!?" Naruto geram karena ada orang lain yang mengambil aksinya duluan.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Naruto! Masih untung kau ada gunanya! Sudah jangan membuat susah, cepat menyingkir dari situ!" Shikamaru rasanya ingin sekali memukul kepala pirang Naruto yang masih saja keras kepala disituasi seperti ini.

"Jadi begitu cara kalian bertindak?" iblis itu menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dan yang lainnya. "Jangan senang dulu karena kalian telah mendapatkan kristal itu, karena pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai!" iblis itu langsung melesat cepat dengan kedua sayapnya.

.

.

Sang iblis dengan kecepatannya langsung menempatkan posisinya di depan Naruto dan tanpa basa-basi lagi sebuah tendangan telak mendarat pada wajah pemuda itu dan membuatnya terpental menabrak Shikamaru yang berada beberap ameter di belakangnya. Tendangan dari iblis itu memang sangat kuat, bahkan kedua pemuda itu masih terdorong ke belakang kalau bukan Gaara yang menahan keduanya dengan jurus pelindung pasir miliknya.

"Dasar orang-orang tidak berguna!" iblis itu kembali berlari menerjang cepat ke arah Shikamaru dan Naruto yang masih terjatuh.

"Gawat!" Kakashi menatap panik melihat murid-muridnya dalam bahaya. Dengan cepat pria itu berusaha mengejar sang iblis untuk menghentikannya.

"Matilah kalian!" iblis itu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari balik tangannya dan di arahkan tepat ke arah Naruto dan Shikamaru yang masih belum bergeming.

_TRANG!_

Tepat saat pedang itu hendak terayun ke tubuh pemuda itu, Kakashi muncul tepat di depan kedua muridnya sambil menahan pedang tersebut dengan tangannya yang sudah teraliri oleh suatu kekuatan.

"Hoo... " iblis itu hanya tersenyum aneh saat melihat Kakashi menghadangnya.

_Crack!_

Pedang milik sang iblis berhasil dipatahkan.

"Tch!" iblis itu berdecih saat melihat kekuatan Kakashi berhasil mematahkan senjata andalannya. Dengan satu kali kepakan sayap, iblis itu mundur ke belakang.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti murid-muridku!" ujar Kakashi dengan serius.

"Boleh juga." Iblis itu menyeringai senang, "tapi jangan lupa kalau aku hidup lebih lama darimu dan jurusmu tadi adalah jurus milikku. Akan kuperlihatkan padamu jurus elemen listrik yang sebenarnya!" iblis tersebut mengaliri kekuatan sihir pada tangannya dengan elemen listrik yang sama seperti milik Kakashi barusan, hanya saja kekuatannya jauh lebih besar.

"Terimalah seranganku!" sosoknya menerobos ruang dalam waktu sekejap dia berada di depan Kakashi untuk menghujamkan kekuatan berelemen listrik itu.

"_Mother earth_!" Gaara menggunakan sihir pasirnya, membentuknya sekeras batu meliputi Kakashi, Naruto dan Shikamaru. Ketiganya terlindungi oleh kekuatan pelindung pasir milik Gaara.

_Cresh... _

Meskipun demikian hujaman sang iblis berhasil menembus pelindung Gaara meskipun tidak menghancurkannya, tapi ini pertama kalinya perlindungan Gaara yang terkenal kokoh bisa ditembus oleh orang (mahkluk) lain.

'_Hampir saja... '_ Batin Kakashi menatap ngeri pada tangan sang iblis berkekuatan petir itu berhasil menembus pelindung Gaara dan hanya kurang dari beberapa centi lagi mengenai jantungnya. Reflek guru bermasker itu segera mundur ke belakang.

"Kekuatan pasir, eh? Boleh juga... " Iblis itu kini berbalik menatap ke arah Gaara. Tampaknya dia jadi tertarik untuk menghadapi pemuda pemilik kekuatan pasir tersebut.

"Chidori!" dia kembali melesat ke arah Gaara yang beberapa meter berada jauh darinya.

"100 _**performance attack**_!"

Saat iblis itu hendak menyerang Gaara tiba-tiba saja ia sudah dikepung oleh ratusan boneka kayu yang muncul di sekitarnya. Masing-masing dari boneka itu memegang berbagai macam senjata rahasia, dan yang pasti boneka-boneka kayu itu bukanlah sekedar boneka kayu biasa.

"Hmm... " Iblis itu dapat melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah muncul bersamaan dengan Hinata yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya sambil melakukan segel _summon_ (segel pemanggilan).

"Sasuke, berhentilah sampai di sini atau... " ucap Hinata dengan lantang.

"Aku akan membunuhmu," timpal pemuda yang ada di depan Hinata, melanjutkan perkataan Hinata sambil menatap tajam ke arah sang iblis yang bernama Sasuke.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Ada sedikit kendala jaringan. Mungkin saya akan vakum sementara sampai jaringan internet saya kembali normal. Setelah internet saya kembali normal, saya akan langsung update secepat yang saya bisa.


	7. New Recruit

_.  
><em>

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimito_

_Warn : T rate/Typo/Complicated triangle love/Guest star/Many slight hints  
><em>

_Pair : NO PAIR  
><em>

_Genre : Romance/Adventure/Tragedy/Hurt-comfort_

_Story by Darkgrin_

.

.

**The Dark Knight And White Sorceres**

**CHAPTER 6**

**(New Recruit)**

-o0o-

Kedatangan Hinata dan pemuda itu membuat situasi berbalik. Sasuke, iblis yang menyerang Naruto dan kawan-kawan menyadari kalau dia berada dipihak yang tidak diuntungkan akhirnya ia menghentikan aksi penyerangannya. Iblis itu berhenti dan diam sejenak. Sesaat tatapannya melirik ke arah Hinata bersama dengan pemuda yang baru datang itu. Dia dapat melihat adanya benturan kekuatan antara Hinata dan pemuda itu.

'_Hah... Hah... Aku belum bisa mengendalikan Sasori dengan baik... Di-dia masih menolak perintahku... '_ Hinata membatin cemas saat menyadari Sasori menolak kekuatannya.

"Hn... " Sang iblis langsung menyeringai licik saat dia mengetahui adanya kejanggalan yang terjadi antara sang _saviour_ dan pelindungnya.

"Menyedihkan sekali kau, Sasori," ucapnya sambil melemparkan senyuman meremehkan ke arah pemuda yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Sasori. "Sekarang kau telah menjadi budaknya, ya?" iblis itu menunjuk ke arah Hinata yang berdiri di belakang Sasori.

"Di-diam kau... !" Sasori tampak jelas sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan dirinya sendiri. Kepalan tangannya yang sedang memegang sebuah pedang tampak bergetar tak beraturan.

"Yang kukatakan itu memang benar, kan? Kau bahkan harus dengan suka rela melindungi wanita yang seharusnya kau benci!" tatapan sang iblis kini teralih ke arah Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang diam!" Sasori menggeram penuh emosi atas ucapan sang iblis.

"Ingatlah Sasori. Kedua wanita itu adalah orang-orang yang telah menyebabkan istrimu meninggal!" iblis itu semakin menjadi dan sengaja merobek luka lama yang terkubur di dalam benak Sasori.

"Ke-keterlaluan... !" Sasori akhirnya benar-benar lepas dari pengendalian Hinata. Pemuda itu malah berbalik dan hendak menyerang sang _saviour_, orang yang seharusnya ia lindungi.

'_Gawat... Sasori lepas kendali... !'_ Hinata yang menyadari jurus pengendalinya terlepas dari Sasori langsung menghindari serangan pemuda itu.

'_Bagus, sekarang dia ada dipihakku.'_ Iblis itu tersenyum puas saat berhasil mempengaruhi Sasori untuk menyerang Hinata.

'_Dia berhasil mempengaruhi Sasori!'_ Hinata tak menyangka kalau pada akhirnya Sasori termakan oleh hasutan sang iblis.

Sasori bergerak melakukan penyerangan ke arah Hinata yang sedang melakukan segel _summon_ kembali. Dia menghindari tebasan pedang yang diarahkan Sasori kepadanya beberapa kali.

_TRANG!_

Serangan Sasori berhasil dihadang oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan dengan cepat menghalau tebasannya dengan sebuah sabit besar.

"Hentikan seranganmu Sasori!" ucap sang pemilik sabit berusaha untuk menenangkan amukan temannya.

"Minggir! Jangan ikut campur Hidan!" Sasori mengerahkan kekuatannnya berusaha untuk menyingkirkan Hidan yang sedang melindungi Hinata.

"Tidak akan pernah!" balas Hidan tak mau mengalah.

'_Heh, kurasa aku bisa mengandalkan Sasori dalam menangani mereka berdua.'_ Sasuke tampak puas melihat para pelindung Hinata saling bertarung satu dengan yang lainnya.

Iblis itu kini beralih untuk mengincar Sakura dan kawan-kawan. Tentu saja dia masih merasa tidak senang dan tak mau melepaskan mereka begitu saja. Sayapnya mulai mengepak dan iblis itu mulai mendekati Sakura yang berada di balik semak-semak. Namun gerakannya dapat terlihat oleh Hinata dari kejauhan. Gadis itu tidak membiarkan Sasuke untuk melakukan hal sesukanya selama dia masih ada di sana. Dengan sigap ia menggunakan segel pemanggilan kembali untuk memanggil para pelindungnya, dan kali ini yang muncul tak hanya satu, melainkan dua orang pelindung.

"Hinata-_sama_, anda memanggil kami?" sesosok gadis berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga kertas pada rambutnya muncul bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut _orange_.

"Konan-_san_ tolong lindungi Sakura. Pein-_san_ tolong hentikan Hidan dan Sasori." Hinata menjelaskan situasi yang sedang dia hadapi dan meminta kedua pelindungnya untuk membantu.

"Serahkan saja pada kami, Hinata-_sama_!" kedua pelindung itu segera mengerti begitu mengetahui keadaannya. Keduanya bergegas dengan sigap melakukan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan.

Sesuai dengan petunjuk yang diberikan Hinata, Pein dan Konan segera bergerak. Pein menengahi pertarungan Hidan dan Sasori, sementara Konan maju menghadang sang iblis yang ingin menyakiti Sakura.

"Iblis, berhenti sampai di sini! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu untuk maju lebih jauh lagi dari ini!" Konan muncul di hadapan Sasuke dan menghadangnya.

"Tch... Perempuan yang menyusahkan!" Sasuke tak menduga kalau Konan akan muncul. Dia tahu kalau wanita itu memiliki kemampuan yang tak bisa dia remehkan.

Sementara tak jauh dari mereka Pein berusaha untuk membantu Hidan menenangkan Sasori.

"Sasori, hentikan! Kendalikan dirimu!"

Pein yang berada di tengah-tengah antara Sasori dan Hidan sedang menahan serangan kedua laki-laki itu. Tangan kanannya sedang menahan serangan pedang milik Sasori dan tangan kirinya menahan sabit Hidan, agar kedua senjata itu tak kembali beradu dan menciptakan pertarungan yang lebih besar.

"Sasori ingat posisimu! Kau adalah pelindung Hinata-_sama_!" Pein melirik tajam ke arah Sasori dan kembali mengingatkan pemuda itu (entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya) mengenai posisinya sekarang yang sudah berbeda.

"Aku memang pelindungnya, tapi... " Sasori menurunkan pedang dalam genggamannya dan menunjuk Hinata dengan pedang yang ia pegang tersebut, "aku tak berjanji untuk tak membunuhnya," ucapnya dengan mimik yang serius.

"Kalau itu terjadi aku pasti akan ada di sana untuk melindungi Hinata-_sama_," sambar Hidan dengan cepat.

"Hn... " Sasori tak membalas. Tapi jelas dari sorot manik hazelnya menyiratkan suatu kebencian kepada sang _saviour_ yang seharusnya ia lindungi dan ia jaga. "Aku pergi," ucapnya langsung menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau tidak akan sanggup menghadapi kami sekaligus," ujar Konan dengan dingin. Dari sekeliling tubuh gadis itu tampak ratusan bangau dari kertas menguar dan siap menjadi senjata untuk menerjang siapa pun yang berani macam-macam.

"Hn... " Iblis itu mendengus saat mendengar perkataan Konan.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, dan tampaknya ia sedang memikirkan perkataan Konan. Ucapan gadis pemilik kekuatan kertas itu memang benar. Kalau dia harus dihadapkan oleh tiga orang pelindung sekaligus termasuk Hinata sendiri, kemungkinan akan sulit baginya untuk meloloskan diri.

"Apa kau masih membenciku, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja mendekati sosok sang iblis.

"Hinata-_sama_, hati-hati... " Hidan dan Pein berjaga di kiri dan kanan Hinata, kalau-kalau iblis itu tiba-tiba saja menyerang Hinata.

"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya," jawab sang iblis dengan sikap yang _arrogant_.

"Kau akan mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali kalau kau ikut bersama dengan Sakura," kata Hinata yang membahas mengenai ingatan milik sang iblis. Sepertinya pernah terjadi sesuatu antara iblis tersebut dengan Hinata sehingga iblis itu tampak begitu membenci Hinata hingga pada sampai sekarang.

"Kau bohong. Aku tidak percaya padamu," iblis itu merasa ragu dengan ucapan Hinata. Apa benar dia akan menemukan ingatannya kembali kalau dia ikut bersama dengan Sakura yang _notabene_ merupakan penjelmaan dari Ootsutsuki, perempuan yang juga ia benci.

"Kalau aku berbohong, kau bisa mengambil nyawaku." Semua orang yang ada di tempat terperanjat karena tak percaya dengan ucapan Hinata. Gadis itu akan menyerahkan nyawanya untuk seorang iblis seperti Sasuke?

"Baik, aku akan mengikuti permainanmu, _Hime-sama_." Iblis itu menyeringai licik. Sepertinya dia memang sudah menanti Hinata untuk mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Hinata-_sama_, apakah anda yakin dengan apa yang anda ucapkan?" terlihat jelas kalau ketiga pelindungnya tidak setuju dengan keputusan yang dibuat oleh sang _saviour_, apalagi ini menyangkut keselamatan sang _saviour_ sendiri.

"Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku," tegas Hinata tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Ketiga pelindungnya hanya bisa diam mematuhi keputusan yang sudah dibuat oleh Hinata.

"Sasuke... " Hinata berjalan maju mendekati Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan sikap angkuhnya itu. "Aku harap kau tidak menyesal... " Ucapan Hinata terdengar begitu lirih.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, sosok Hinata berangsur-angsur menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Kami akan selalu mengawasimu!" ucap Hidan sambil mengarahkan sabitnya ke arah Sasuke. Kemudian, sosoknya juga ikut menghilang bersama dengan Pein dan Konan menyusul Hinata.

.

.

Kepergian Hinata beserta tiga pelindungnya membuat suasana menjadi hening dan tegang secara bersamaan. Kakashi dan yang lain mengambil sikap waspada terhadap Sasuke. Mungkin saja iblis itu akan kembali menyerang mereka dan mencoba melukai Sakura atau pun merebut kristal milik mereka.

Iblis itu berjalan ke arah semak untuk mendekati Sakura yang masih kepayahan menahan kekuatan yang saling berbenturan di dalam tubuhnya. Temari dan Sai yang berada dekat dengan Sakura langsung mengambil sikap bersiaga untuk melindunginya dari Sasuke. Sementara tak jauh dari mereka pasir-pasir Gaara sudah berterbangan di sekitar pemuda itu dan siap menyerang kalau iblis itu berani macam-macam.

Iblis itu hanya melemparkan senyuman yang meremehkan melihat sikap waspada dari teman-teman Sakura. Dia sama sekali tak peduli. Baginya mereka hanya sekumpulan orang-orang lemah yang bahkan tak bisa menandinginya. Dia bisa saja membunuh Sakura dan yang lainnya saat ini juga. Tapi saat ini ada hal yang jauh penting yang sedang dia inginkan dari Sakura mengenai ucapan Hinata sebelumnya, yaitu ingatannya. Beratus-ratus tahun hidup dalam ketidakpastian dan hilang ingatan itu sangat menyiksa baginya. Terlalu banyak hal yang hilang dalam hidupnya. Sekarang saatnya baginya untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya setelah mendapat petunjuk dari sang _saviour _dan kalau semua ucapannya bohong ia juga tak rugi, karena sang _saviour_ akan memberikan nyawanya padanya.

"Penyihir, kau jangan diam saja!" ucapnya yang ditujukan kepada Sakura.

"Bi-bilang apa kau!?" Sakura mendelik marah. Tak suka dengan kata-kata sang iblis barusan.

"Cepat satukan kekuatan getaran pada kristal itu di dalam tubuhmu," balas sang iblis tak peduli dengan tatapan marah Sakura saat itu kepadanya. "Tentunya kau sudah belajar untuk menggunakannya 'kan?" tanya sang iblis dengan nada yang meremehkan dan Sakura sangat tak suka itu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu!" jawab Sakura dengan ketus. "Sai, berikan kristalnya padaku!" pintanya yang tanpa sengaja jadi membentak Sai karena terbawa perasaan kesal kepada sang iblis.

Sai memberikan kristal tersebut kepada Sakura. Gadis itu menggenggam erat kristal yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar itu ke dalam kedua tangkupan tangannya. Gadis itu berkonsentrasi penuh untuk melakukan penyatuan dua kekuatan yang ada di dalam dirinya juga pada kristal tersebut sambil menahan getaran kekuatan yang semakin menguat.

Tak berapa lama terpancar sebuah cahaya terang dari genggaman tangan Sakura yang di dalamnya terdapat kepingan jiwa Ootsutsuki itu. Dari dalam cahaya itu muncul sebuah kilasan _flashback _seperti sebuah rekaman video yang diputar.

Dalam kilasan itu memperlihatkan dua orang perempuan yang mirip dengan Ootsutsuki dan juga sang _saviour_. Kedua gadis itu tampak sedang berjalan bersama sambil bercanda. Tak jelas apa yang keduanya bicarakan karena sama sekali tak terdengar adanya suara. Tapi kedua gadis dalam kilasan itu terlihat sangat akrab dan bahagia.

"Jadi Ootsutsuki dan Hinata-_sama_ itu dulunya berteman dekat?" ucap Naruto yang sama sekali tak menduga kalau kedua pihak yang saling bermusuhan itu tadinya merupakan teman akrab.

Cahaya itu memperlihatkan kilasan-kilasan yang menggambarkan kedekatan Ootsutsuki dengan Hinata hingga pada akhirnya kilasan itu menghilang dan keadaan kembali seperti semua.

"Aku rasa kepingan jiwa Ootsutsuki berusaha untuk menggambarkan masa di mana Ootsutsuki melakukan penyerangan dahulunya," ungkap Shikamaru dengan dugaannya.

"Kristal itu juga menyimpan kekuatan jadi jaga baik-baik benda itu," sambar sang iblis memperingatkan Sakura untuk menjaga kristal tersebut dengan baik agar tak jatuh ke pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Jangan memerintahku!" balas Sakura yang emosinya semakin meninggi.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan ikut bersama kalian jadi biasakanlah." Iblis itu menyeringai sementara Sakura dan yang lain menatap tak percaya kalau iblis yang beberapa menit lalu ingin membunuh mereka semua malah ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Hey, kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu! Siapa bilang kami mau menerimamu, hah !?" Naruto langsung saja melancarkan aksi protes. Dia benar-benar tidak terima dengan sikap sang iblis yang memberi keputusan sepihak.

"Kalian harus mau menerimaku kalau kalian masih mau hidup," jawab sang iblis mengintimidasi.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Sepertinya kita tak punya pilihan lain. Selain itu kalau dia ada dipihak kita, itu akan menguntungkan untuk kita semua," sambar Kakashi mencoba mengambil sisi positif dari keberadaan iblis itu.

"Huh!" Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi kalau Kakashi sudah berkata demikian.

Dengan demikian sang iblis yang bernama Sasuke itu menjadi teman perjalanan mereka (untuk sementara).

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Di sini Sasuke berwujud seperti saat dia melepaskan segel Orochimaru yang ada pada tubuhnya (apa masih ada yang ingat wujud Sasuke saat itu?).

Segel summon milik Hinata itu jurus di mana dia bisa memanggil para pelindungnya dari dimensi lain dan mengendalikan mereka di dunia (pelindung dia adalah Akatsuki). Para pelindung Hinata selama disummon ke dunia akan mengkonsumsi kekuatan sihir dari Hinata.


End file.
